The primary objective of this trial is to determine the effect of Zestril(TM) (lisinopril) on blood pressure and on metabolic abnormalities that contribute to cardiovascular risk in a high group of subjects, namely hypertensive subjects with onset of hypertension prior to age 61 and a family history of hypertension. The secondary objective is to determine whether selected biochemical and physiologic tests identify hypertensive subjects who respond to Zestril.